bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
724148
724148 (chilisailsapal ''google trans. / '치리사일사팔)''' es la quinta canción del primer mixtape de Suga, Agust D. Es la segunda canción del mixtape producida enteramente por Suga. Guía *Suga Letra Romanización=Eumak handago kkapchinji myeot nyeon jinaji anha daegueseo eumakhamyeon jaldoebwassja eumakhagwon wonjangina hagessji ran saenggagi nal ppakttaeryeo eochapi hanbeon saneun insaeng mwodeun ildeung hanbeon haebwayaji gongburon moshadeon ildeung eumageuron hal geot gatasseo juwieseon sipjung palgu i saekki tto jiralbyeongi dojyeossne dojyeosseo jojkka saekkya jal bwabwa nineneun tto jyeosseo yeoteun jom deo pomnage eumak haryeogeodeun ildan daegureul tteonayagessdaneun saenggak uh ppakppagi godingui himchan balgeoreum han odisyeon poseuteo ape fade out bangsihyeogi gaechoehan raep daehoe raneyo bangsihyeogiramyeon geu baekjiyeong geu a a chongmajeun geoscheoreom sseun saram anyo hyeongnim geuraeseo keuru hyeongdeulgwa daehoel nagage dwaessji ildan gyeolseone garyeomyeon yeseoneul tonggwa harane Ok geu jeongdon babiji mwo raep harago jwossdeon biteureul ssak da gara eopeun dwi pyeongogeul hagi sijakhaesseo bwara eotteon iga ireohge hagesseo ninega naramyeon ireohge haessgesseo? geu eotteon hoesaga marya eung? ireon cheonjaereul silhdago hagesseo hoesa ipjangeseon yo bogi gulleoon geoji magyeonhan mideum geuge nae seonggongui bongeoji jinan irira yaegihaneunde yeseon daeumnal jeonhwa han tongi wasseo jiyeokbeonhoneun 02 2010nyeon 11wol 7il seoul ipseong gangnamdo byeolgeo eopsne daegu chonnomui giseon jeap geu nal jeonyeogeun kulhage sameogeossji What the fuck gyesanseoe nuni doragassji handal saenghwalbineun gojak 30 shit taekdo eopsneun doniran geol nugu boda algie sijakhaessdeon saebyeok alba uh ttaemune deunggyosiganeun maebeon dalla uh hakgyoreul gamyeon da don manheun jip jasikdeul nae handal saenghwalbi myeot baereul sulgapse chyeobageo geurigon sibal mwo mwo? don eopsdadeon gasikdeul Shut the fuck up saekkya neo agari chyeo dadeo seonggongi gunghae? no nan geunyang doni gunghae pomnageran maldo ijhyeojin jiga orae bameneun yeonseuphago saebyeogen albahago geureohge jichin mom kkeulgo hakgyoro gamyeon jamman jadeon naega 20sari doe beoryeossne joreopsil punggyeongeun sseok gurine bamsae dobakhadeon geu saekkideul? joreopseonmullo oejechal kkeune geugeon jom bureopne bureopne ssyang sesangeun bulgongpyeong hadan geol jinjak arassjiman nugun sibopyeongjjari turume yeol daet myeongi gati saneunde nugun pomnage joreophajamaja oejechal kkeune Ok Ok Ok dugo bwa debwineun hagessnyan mal dugoga ilnyeon dwie bwabwa saekkya naega mwol haneunji neon geujeseoya tv bogo yeonrakhagessji |-| Hangul=음악 한다고 깝친지 몇 년 지나지 않아 대구에서 음악하면 잘되봤자 음악학원 원장이나 하겠지 란 생각이 날 빡때려 어차피 한번 사는 인생 뭐든 일등 한번 해봐야지 공부론 못하던 일등 음악으론 할 것 같았어 주위에선 십중 팔구 이 새끼 또 지랄병이 도졌네 도졌어 좆까 새꺄 잘 봐봐 니네는 또 졌어 여튼 좀 더 폼나게 음악 하려거든 일단 대구를 떠나야겠다는 생각 uh 빡빡이 고딩의 힘찬 발걸음 한 오디션 포스터 앞에 fade out 방시혁이 개최한 랩 대회 라네요 방시혁이라면 그 백지영 그 아 아 총맞은 것처럼 쓴 사람 아뇨 형님 그래서 크루 형들과 대횔 나가게 됐지 일단 결선에 가려면 예선을 통과 하라네 ok 그 정돈 밥이지 뭐 랩 하라고 줬던 비트를 싹 다 갈아 엎은 뒤 편곡을 하기 시작했어 봐라 어떤 이가 이렇게 하겠어 니네가 나라면 이렇게 했겠어? 그 어떤 회사가 말야 응? 이런 천재를 싫다고 하겠어 회사 입장에선 yo 복이 굴러온 거지 막연한 믿음 그게 내 성공의 본거지 지난 일이라 얘기하는데 예선 다음날 전화 한 통이 왔어 지역번호는 02 2010년 11월 7일 서울 입성 강남도 별거 없네 대구 촌놈의 기선 제압 그 날 저녁은 쿨하게 사먹었지 what the fuck 계산서에 눈이 돌아갔지 한달 생활비는 고작 30 shit 택도 없는 돈이란 걸 누구 보다 알기에 시작했던 새벽 알바 uh 때문에 등교시간은 매번 달라 uh 학교를 가면 다 돈 많은 집 자식들 내 한달 생활비 몇 배를 술값에 쳐박어 그리곤 시발 뭐 뭐? 돈 없다던 가식들 shut the fuck up 새꺄 너 아가리 쳐 닫어 성공이 궁해? no 난 그냥 돈이 궁해 폼나게란 말도 잊혀진 지가 오래 밤에는 연습하고 새벽엔 알바하고 그렇게 지친 몸 끌고 학교로 가면 잠만 자던 내가 20살이 되 버렸네 졸업실 풍경은 썩 구리네 밤새 도박하던 그 새끼들? 졸업선물로 외제찰 끄네 그건 좀 부럽네 부럽네 썅 세상은 불공평 하단 걸 진작 알았지만 누군 십오평짜리 투룸에 열 댓 명이 같이 사는데 누군 폼나게 졸업하자마자 외제찰 끄네 ok ok ok 두고 봐 데뷔는 하겠냔 말 두고가 일년 뒤에 봐봐 새꺄 내가 뭘 하는지 넌 그제서야 tv 보고 연락하겠지 |-| Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones